Back of My Hand
by Simply Marina
Summary: A few years ago, Audrey died. And today just happens to be that very day. So Patricia goes to drown herself in alcohol. Little did she know, her 'Eddie bear' would be the one she'd rely on the most that night. Rated T for drinking. Eddie/Patricia, Peddie.


I sighed, clad in pajamas, a sweatshirt, and black UGG boots before pushing the door to the small bar with my free hand. The bartender recognized me and gave a small smile before turning back to a customer. I walked over to an empty bar stool and sat down, looking around.

Lately, everything has been very… romantic in the house. Of course, I'm not too much of a fan due to the fact that I've only been on a few blind dates set up by my housemates. Jerome and I had a small fling when we were fourteen, but that was a long time ago. He really isn't my type anymore.

Jerome was taking Mara out somewhere, while Joy and Alfie were going to have another Zombie Apocalypse movie marathon. Fabian, Nina, and Amber were hanging out, as usual. Leaving me, with nothing to do but go to the local bar and waste my time.

Truth be told, I've spent a lot of time here recently. I know the nooks and crannies of the joint, and where to sit if the place is crowded. I know the usuals, like myself. The two usuals I talk to the most are Danny, Sylvia and John. Danny is a tanned, brunette, competitive rugby player who often gets on probation with his team for his lack of money. Then there is Sylvia, a depressed, blond girl who dates someone new every week and drowns out her heartbreak with alcohol. The bartender every Saturday night is John, a Scottish man in his late twenties- he works about three jobs and barely gets enough sleep because he's trying to go back to college.

"The usual," I said, downcast while John approached. He smiled wearily.

"I should have known… one minute, Trixie," he said and went to the fridge for a beer. I glanced around, nodding to the others if they looked my way. I looked at the wooden countertop that had been worn smooth, reflecting my day. It had been a normal one, a week away from someone's birthday in the house. I couldn't even remember because I was so frustrated with myself. I suddenly remember why I was so depressed.

Audrey. Today was Audrey's day. I missed her.

John set a beer bottle in front of me on top of a napkin. I reached over the counter to grasp the bottle, swirling the drink inside once the icy bottle was in my hand. I took a sip of the fizzy, smooth beverage and set it down; a thought passed through my mind.

What would Audrey think? She'd be so disappointed. _You're being so stupid_, she'd say. _You'll end up like me. Buried in a hole with no life ahead to look forward to. _

Then, if she was here, I argue_. No, don't worry. I can handle it,_ I'd say. I pictured her face, eyes narrow and normally smirking mouth in a tight frown. I would beg with. _It's just one drink. Just… one…_

As I snapped back into reality, I felt a few tears rolling down my cheeks. I roughly wiped my face with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath and snatched the bottle up, taking several large sips before the entire brown bottle was empty. I set it down again and propped my elbow on the table, resting my face in my hand.

"Another round, John," He slid another bottle down to me. I chugged it down, swallowing a mouthful and then another till every last drop was gone. I looked at the fridge wantingly, wishing another beer would appear in front of me. I felt a little fuzzy, but noticed that John saw me and placed another one down, giving me a warning look.

A few bells attached to the door jingled as it was opened. I peered over cautiously, wondering who else would come here. A young man in a black leather jacket came through, in gray slacks and had blond hair that spiked at the front. He turned to the bar and smiled at John, before turning to me and walking over. It took me a few seconds but I realized who it was.

"Eddie," I said before taking the full beer bottle on the table and gulping a few large sips before the beer was half empty. "What do… whaddaya want?" I said, slightly slurring my words.

_Don't be a brat, Patricia,_ Audrey said in my head. _Stop. _

"No… I don't wanna… wanna stop," I said out loud. Eddie looked amused.

"So do you _wanna_ tell me why you disappeared like that?" he asked, smirking. He looked from me to the bottles sitting on the counter. "Everyone in the house is really worried, Yacker. Everyone stopped what they were doing and started looking for you on campus."

"Okaaay…" I trailed off, feeling a little drowsy. I took another swig.

"You need to listen to me. Come back to the house. Not everyone is as gentle with punishment as I am," he pleaded, taking my hand.

"Punish… ment?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"No more beer tonight," he said, grabbing my almost empty bottle and handing it to John, who was passing by.

"Why are you… soooo mean, Eddie bear?" I asked.

"Because I know you. And I know the feeling," he explained with a small smile. He laid down ten pounds for John and helped me stand up. I put my arm around his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around my waist for support

"So why did you come here? Without telling anyone?" he asked, while unlocking his car.

"Audrey," I hiccupped, while his laid me into the shotgun seat of the car. He fastened my seatbelt, and shut the door before going in on the other side.

"Your sister?" he asked, confused. He turned on the car and backed out in the street.

"She's… dead. She yelled at me for drinking," I said drowsily.

"And?" he asked, waiting to hear more.

"That's she died and I miss her and she's dead and I love her and… and…" I said, my voice wavering. I felt a few more tears roll down.

"It's okay," he soothed. He casually placed one hand on the steering wheel and held mine in the other.

We sat in silence after that, looking outside and at each other. It was a comfortable silence though. We rolled into the parking lot outside of the main school building and he parked. Eddie then helped me out and we walked to Anubis in a similar way that we did out of the bar. I leaned my head on his shoulder and it was… nice.

Eddie opened the door to Anubis and I saw all of the other students in the lobby area in front of the staircase, grief and worry crossing over their faces. They lit up when they saw me, and I smiled weakly, not moving from Eddie.

"Thank goodness," Joy said and looked at Eddie. "Of course it was you. You know her like… like…" she paused, trying to think of the phrase.

"Like the back of… my hand," I said, tiredly. I wore a smile though. The group laughed, though it was a more appreciative laugh rather than a funny one.

"You can have a moment," Joy hinted with a smile and gestured for everyone to leave. The girls went upstairs and the boys to their rooms down the hall.

Eddie set me on the arm chair by the attic door and crouched down in front of me so we were somewhat face to face.

"Thank you… Eddie bear," I said, extremely sleepily.

"Anytime yacker," he smirked and said as he gently kissed my forehead. Eddie got up, ready to go to his room.

"Wait…" I said. I lifted my arms up widely and felt like a child. "Carry me to my bed."

"Whatever you say, Princess Patricia," he replied with a grin. He lifted me up, bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Eddie carried me up the stairs to my room, nudging the door open so he could take me in. The other girls must have been in Nina and Amber's room, because it was empty. Eddie laid me down on my bed smiled.

"Happy?" he asked, smirk returning. I nodded. He was about to turn away before I spoke out.

"I'm going to hate you tomorrow, Eddie bear," I reminded.

"I know," he told me. And with a gentle kiss on the lips, he disappeared.

And with a smile on my face, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please read and review. The rest of this is more information that I may have not explained in the story.<strong>

**The legal drinking age in England is eighteen, so that is Patricia's age, as well as the rest of the Anubis kids. **

**Patricia used the public bus and then walked to the bar. That's why Eddie isn't concerned about leaving Patricia's transportation unattended.**

**John calls Patricia "Trixie" and those of you may know that Jerome did back in season one. Well, my take on that plot line is that Jerome 'borrowed' that nickname from John, per se. And it kind of stuck.**

**Also, Audrey is Patricia's sister. She is her older sister by a few years who was drinking one night and drove but got into a fatal accident and died. **

**The reason that Patricia's thought process is scattered is because… well, she's drunk. I don't really know how else to explain it. I am not advertising drinking in any way to underage people! **

**Eddie is still Eddie, but this is a more caring, older and more mature side of him that we see because he is a bit older. **

**And lastly, I thought 'Eddie bear' was a cute nickname, so that's what Patricia calls him when she's feeling out-of-whack.  
><strong>


End file.
